comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-05-04 - Workout
Cassie Lang is in the inclined press. She has about a hundred pounds on the weights and is holding the weight at halfway. Breathing, she's in a sports bra and sweat pants and holding, her shoulders and arms tensed. The weight slips back slowly toward the rest. She's sweating a little; has apparently been here a few minutes already. Cassie Lang has no music playing, so the sounds of equipment are the primary soundtrack. The door to the gym slid open, and in stepped Simon. He wasn't wearing his jacket or sunglasses, sticking instead with a matching set of black leggings and a muscle shirt with a loud red W on the chest and back. His glowing eyes cast Cassie's way, and then his feet made motion to step over. "Hey," he said with a smile. The clink of metal on metal, as Cassie lets the weights settle into place. She grins at Simon, then says, "One more set, hang on." She then breathes out and pushes the bar forward once more to nearly full extension. It's a rushed motion, but then she holds it and lets it go back slowly, taking almost thirty seconds to get back to rest. Afterward, she lets the bar go and rolls her head to one side so she can see Simon again. "You need a spotter?" Simon offered. "It's dangerous to do this alone, y'know," he said as he stepped a bit closer to observe in detail. "Good to see you again, Cassie. You doing all right?" Cassie Lang sits up on the bench, then grabs a towel to wipe the seat where she was leaning. "Couldn't find anyone. I'd love to have come company, but I can't really spot for you. Not really fair." Wiping the bench, she resets the machine for the next person. "Glad it's you though, some of the guys stare when I do upper body. Even here." At the mention of staring, Simon instinctively looked away so as not to present himself a target. "I will say you're an attractiv young woman, but you're not my type." Too young, for one. "Company's fine. And I don't need a spotter," he said, not sounding arrogant, but merely... well, invulnerable. Cassie grins, nodding toward the next machine. Overhead pulls on some kind of wire apparatus in a big frame, highly adjustible. "You could help me set this thing up then, I think it's for triceps. Or hanging yourself. Probably both if you're creative. I think it's just hormones, dude. People forget that I'm fourteen." "Seriously. People are weird sometimes," Simon said, making a face. "And sure, let me help set this up." He would approach, the six-foot-plus fellow eager to reach out and assist the young lady in her endeavors to keep fit. Cassie whistles a little as she indicates the overhead pull-downs and uses Simon's height to get the handles onto the cables, and the sliders into place. "Did you do a lot of training, before you, y'know? Went ionic?" She's pretty comfortable asking that stuff apparently. Setting the weights to fifty pounds to start, she starts getting set for triceps work. "A fair amount. I was good at sports, but better at science. Then I had to get into business pretty hard once I got control of my dad's company, and then my time dried up... which in turn led me to eventually getting ionic." Smoothing over a few details, of course. Seeing a fourteen-year-old handle fifty pounds on the triceps is impressive, to say the least. Cassie grins at the story, saying, "Now that's a cliffnotes version if I ever heard one, dude." She pulls down and breathes, managing to get the fifty to slide and showing a fair muscle set, but she can't actually hold it properly once it's extended, and she stumbles. Simon Williams, faster than the fastest human athlete, would reach out to catch her, or stop the weights from going out of control. Whichever is more important in the long run - probably the weights. Nobody wants those things flying around willy-nilly! "Whoa there, little lady." Cassie gah's, catching Simon on the way by, and giggles a little as she and the weights are returned to their proper upright position. "See, that's why you use a spotter, ladies and gentlemen," she quips, blushing a bit. "Totally thought fifty was going easy, I wanted to check it and see if it needed to go up more." Setting the weights (and the young lady) aside, Simon gave a pat to Cassie's head. "You need to be more careful. So try half that, this time. Or thirty-pounders. You have good definition, though. I'm impressed with your guts, Cassie." Cassie bobs her head a bit thoughtfully as she makes sure the weights are set and in working order before she lowers the weight to thirty. "I'm highly motivated," she says, distracted. Something on her mind. "Muscles don't show on girls so much though." "They still show when they're in use. And you don't have sleeves," he said. "Motivation is good. Just don't bite off more than you can chew. Got it?" He wasn't exactly stern, however. He was more like a concerned big brother, or uncle. Setting up again, Cassie pulls a test run. Nodding at the results, she plants her feet and breathes out through a triceps set, pulling down and across. No talking while she does, she's here to WORK. She does a set for each arm, then proceeds to whine. "Oh, it burns! That's some good sh..." She pauses, glancing at Simon. Grins.